Solo te Necesito a Ti
by Trixart
Summary: No importa cuanto la magia se esfuerze por hacernos las cosas dificiles... no importa que suceda... esa fiesta se llevará acabo y tú estarás en ella!
1. Default Chapter

SOLO TE NECESITO A TI  
  
"TE INVITO"  
  
Sakura se miro nerviosa frente al largo espejo en el que se veía reflejada. Estiró temblorosa los pliegues del suave tul que cubría la primera parte del vestido, según Tomoyo: la más importante.  
  
"Sakura, modestia aparte, te vez soñada" dijo la joven amiga de Sakura, esta vez seria y contenta.  
  
"T-tu crees?" dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda, con la voz vibrante.  
  
"Definitivamente" completó el padre de la mencionada.  
  
"Muchas gracias a los dos, Tomoyo, de todos los trajes, este es el más hermoso que has hecho" Dijo la muchachita con ese brillo especial de sus ojos, y gratitud sincera de su garganta.  
  
Ambos se limitaron a asentir modestos y felices por la niña de cabello miel.  
  
Quince años.  
  
El padre de Sakura con unos cuantos ahorros personales, y con un poco de ayuda de el bisabuelo de su hija, logró juntar lo suficiente para hacerle una pequeña fiesta elegante para su pequeña niña, quien primero se rehusó a tal regalo, humilde como siempre, pero luego de insistencia de Tomoyo y Fujitaka, accedió con la sola condición de que solo fueran parientes y amigos muy cercanos.  
  
Ahora se encontraba frente a el espejo de la habitación de Tomoyo, probando el vestido que cuatro semanas después utilizaría.  
  
El vestido, de color blanco, le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, cubierto por un tul también blanco, llegaba, enmarcando la figura de la estilizada chiquilla, hasta su pecho, sin sostenerse con nada, y a el lado derecho, cerca del corazón, una linda rosita de perlas.  
  
Sin duda era un vestido sencillo, pero que le entregaba a la quinceañera todo lo necesario para verse sofisticada, resaltar su figura y cabello, pero especialmente contrastar con sus ojos jade.  
  
***  
  
Pronto todo estuvo listo, Sakura se cambió nuevamente a su ropa casual y dejó que su padre se marchara, para ella quedarse un rato más hablando con su mejor amiga.  
  
"Y bien, ¿tienes completa la lista de invitados?" dijo la niña de ojos amatistas.  
  
"Si, invitadas y invitados" la joven adolescente seguía un tanto nerviosa y tomo varios sorbos del café que sostenía en su mano antes de completar la oración.  
  
"Y eso incluye a quienes?" dijo la muchacha suspicaz.  
  
"Bueno..... la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase, Tatsunori y sus amigos, Yukito y mi hermano por supuesto, y departe de las mujeres, todas nuestras compañeras" dijo Sakura tratando de sonar trivial.  
  
"Claro, claro" calló un momento y luego sonriendo un poco volvió a preguntar "Y nuestros amigos de Hong-Kong?"  
  
En ese momento Sakura se atoró un poco con una galleta.  
  
"Que?" dijo entre espasmos "Meiling y Shaoran?" nuevamente trató de sonar tranquila, pero su amiga notó lo nerviosa que estaba.  
  
"Si, ya nos vinieron a visitar el año pasado, pretendes no invitarlos?" Tomoyo no dijo esto en tono de reproche, si no de bien fingida afirmación.  
  
"Estaría encantada de que vinieran, pero puede representar un problema para Shaoran, sabes en la situación dificultosa en que se encuentra" dijo muy seria Sakura, o tratando de serlo, por que más sonó a lamento.  
  
Tomoyo recordó el estado en el que su antiguo compañero de caza mágica nocturna había llegado.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
A lo lejos, acercándose por el pasillo de entrada del aeropuerto, solo se podía divisar a un muchacho sonriente como pocas veces, con un cabello chocolate revuelto, y agitando levemente su mano.  
  
Al acercarse, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que hasta Sakura notó el estado en el que se encontraba.  
  
Se podían ver grandes círculos de ojeras alrededor de sus ojos ámbar, una pequeña pero notoria cicatriz entre el mentón y la oreja, y a un costado del cuello un tatuaje de un dragón verde, que según la luz, se tornaba de diferentes tonos. El dragón se enroscaba por una espada y hasta parecía estar observando todo a su alrededor, quizás un poco terrorífico.  
  
Eso sin mencionar, que había crecido varios centímetros más, y su musculatura desarrollado enormemente.  
  
Hay que admitirlo, pensó Sakura, quien nunca había sido tan superficial, esta muy guapo.  
  
Más tarde pudo explicarle a ambas amigas, que todos esos cambios eran consecuencia del entrenamiento al que actualmente estaba sometido.  
  
"Y eso no es mucho?" preguntó Sakura, pensando, en su inocencia, que la vida de Shaoran estaba en juego frente a tal entrenamiento.  
  
Shaoran se limitó a encogerse de hombros y murmurar "Es mi responsabilidad enfrentarme al riesgo"  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Le había explicado que pasar por ese duro entrenamiento, debía ser aplicado por 5 años, y habiendo comenzado a los 13, terminaría cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad.  
  
Tomoyo meditó por unos minutos, pero no se desanimó "Sakura, creo, que más bien para él serían unas buenas vacaciones venir aquí contigo, no creo que le resulte muy complicado"  
  
"Crees que debería preguntarle?" dijo la muchacha aún dudosa.  
  
"Definitivamente" dijo la amatista sirviendo más café a la taza de su amiga.  
  
"Si tu insistes, creo que debería hacerlo, y me encantaría además que pudiera venir "dijo Sakura dejando que ese brillo e ilusión volvieran a sus ojos.  
  
***  
  
"Buenas tardes, familia Kinomoto"  
  
"Buenas tardes, se encuentra Sakura?"  
  
"Si, un momento" el señor Kinomoto, dejó el auricular aun costado del teléfono y se aproximó a la escalera "Sakura! Te llama el joven Li"  
  
Al escuchar a su padre pronunciar la frase que había estado esperando toda la tarde, se aprontó hacia la puerta, sin fijarse que en el camino le pisaba la cola al pobre Kero. El animalillo, pego un chillido que la adolescente no logró escuchar, ya, que se encontraba a los pies de la escalera, la cual bajó con suma rapidez.  
  
"Diga?" fue la palabra que pronunció agitada por el aparato.  
  
"Ho-hola Sakura!" no importaba cuantas veces la llamara, él siempre titubeaba al contestar.  
  
"Shaoran! Como has estado?" dijo la muchacha entusiasta.  
  
"Un poco resfriado, pero nada serio, y tu? Como has estado" la muchacha siempre se enternecía al escuchar la voz tímida pero preocupada de su persona especial.  
  
"Muy bien! Mucha gente sigue preguntándome por ti, a veces no se que decirles, por que no me comentas mucho lo que haces....." Sakura dijo esto, no con la intención de reprocharlo, si no, como una exigencia tímida de una conversación menos trivial y más intima entre ellos.  
  
La mayoría de sus conversaciones se trataban de algo a lo que a cualquiera se puede contar, Sakura, un poco inconsciente de aquello, quería que Shaoran confiara un poco más en ella.  
  
"Este... bueno, sigo con el entrenamiento como te conté, estoy estudiando también mucho para la administración de la casa, y bueno.... la próxima semana parto a Londres, para mi primer trato comercial" dijo el muchacho un poco avergonzado.  
  
"Pro-próxima semana?" preguntó Sakura helada.  
  
"Si"  
  
"Cuanto vas a estar en Londres?" Sakura seguía nerviosa, todas sus ilusiones se veían deshaciéndose frente a ella.  
  
"Dos semanas, dos domingos y el último vuelvo a China......pasa algo?"  
  
La ojiverde dejó que una solitaria lagrimita se deslizara por su mejilla. Rápidamente la limpió, no podía preocupar a Shaoran, aunque le diera mucha pena que no pudiera viajar a su fiesta.  
  
"Na-nada, es que se que esto es importante para ti" dijo ella con voz fingidamente alegre.  
  
Pero existe algo mucho más importante pensó el muchacho, con una sonrisa impregnada de ternura  
  
*********************  
  
Hola! ........... es una historia sencilla y no muy complicada, pero es tiernísima y les aseguro que todos van a terminar contentos.  
  
Contenta voy a estar yo también, si me dejan una felicitación por ahí jaja.  
  
Depende de el impacto que esta historia tenga para que la siga construyendo. 


	2. Mentira!

SOLO TE NECESITO A TI

**"MENTIRA!"**

A Kero aún le dolía su pobre colita minutos después de que un huracán con nombre de jovencita hubiera arrasado con su pobre miembro sin compasión.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta chiquilla? Últimamente estaba más distraída que de costumbre, soñaba despierta y hablaba sola. Mas bien, reía sola. Pero no eran esas carcajadas graciosas como cuando te acuerdas de algún chiste o alguna situación divertida de un conocido. No. Eran más bien, risitas nerviosas y sin sentido de la diversión, de esas que si no eres propiamente el que se esta riendo, entonces cuando las escuchas te dan ganas de vomitar.

Y no solo eran esas asquerosas risitas, también suspiros, miradas al vacío, y lo que más le dolía a Kero: olvido.

Kero sabía que la joven no lo hacía a propósito, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. Ahora, la muchacha se olvidaba muy seguido de que su guardián existía, ya no le traía comida rica todos los días, no limpiaba la basura, no le reprochaba el comer tanto, incluso a veces ignoraba sus travesuras.

Se sentía triste y deprimido... ¿era que su Sakurita lo había reemplazado por el mocoso?

Por que Kero no era estúpido, sabía que todo era culpa de el joven Li. Le irritaba que Sakura prefiriera escucharlo a él en vez de a el pequeño guardián. Pero tenía su orgullo, no le contaría a su ama todo lo que estaba sintiendo, callaría. Aunque Sakura no volviera a hablarle, el resistiría.

Pero dentro de si mismo, sabía perfectamente, que el resistir, solo le llevaría a el más grande sufrimiento de volver a perder a la persona a la que más se admira: tu dueño.

El guardián se rasco su cabecita triste y confundido. Iba a volver a ensimismarse en su juego de video para olvidar un poco todo lo que le estaba pasando, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pero la persona que entro por esa puerta, no se comportó de la misma manera que cuando había salido, todo lo contrario.

Sakura entro arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza agacha. Sus manos estaban apretadas, como señal de frustración. La joven se sentó en la cama mirando al vacío, arrugando y alisando su pollera tableada rosada pálida.

Kero, ya acostumbrado a este comportamiento, volteo para proseguir su juego por que sabía que era inútil preguntarle a su dueña sobre que le pasaba. Simplemente le respondería un triste "No me pasa nada Kero, no te preocupes"

Xiaolang colgó el teléfono insatisfecho. Después de comunicarle la noticia de su viaje comercial a Sakura, su alegre voz había cambiado, quizás casi imperceptiblemente, pero ya la conocía bastante como para saber que algo malo le estaba pasando. No preguntó por que no quería incomodarla o inducirle a mentir, sabía perfectamente que Sakura mentiría y diría que todo estaba bien. Como siempre, pensando en los demás... o en él.

Se sonrojó frente a este pensamiento. Le era difícil aún asimilar que Sakura se preocupaba por el, y que incluso pensaba en él a menudo, o por lo menos eso era lo que le decía Tomoyo. De echo, nunca nombraba a Sakura como "su novia" o "la chica con la que estoy", simplemente se limitaba a llamarla por su nombre y pensar en ella como la joven que siente lo mismo, y que espera de él tanto como él espera de ella.

Mientras pensaba esto, se le vino a la cabeza lo que en un principio le intrigó, el por qué de estar triste de Sakura. Algo tenía que ver con su viaje a Londres. Pero ¿por qué? Si simplemente era un mero viaje comercial, en el que haría más escuchar y mirar que hablar o tomar decisiones. Era una experiencia piloto para adiestrarse en conocimientos, y así estar bien capacitado al momento de tomar la jefatura del Clan.

No tenía que preocuparle ni en lo más mínimo que el saliera del país para hacer algo tan trivial. Tendría que averiguar algún detalle que se le escapara, como el echo de que lo único que le había preguntado a Sakura era un "¿cómo estas?", pero era comprensible después del echo de que ella había inquirido por más detalles de su estado.

Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía tiempo ahora, hace 5 minutos se le había acabado el "recreo", debía volver al jardín, ahí le estaría esperando Akai para darle nuevamente una paliza gritándole "mas rápido Li!" blandiendo su espada como un rayo. Pero sabía que no lograría concentrarse completamente en ganarle, por que una personita seguiría rondándole la cabeza.

"Y bien?" preguntó curiosa Tomoyo, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Sakura.

"Y bien que?" respondió la joven maestra de cartas con la cara enterrada en un grueso libro.

"Llamaste al joven Li?" inquirió nuevamente la morena, alejándose un poco. Todo esto le olía a decepción.

"No, el me llamó a mi primero" dijo ella, con la voz más normal que pudo su garganta producir.

" Entonces, tocaron el tema de la fiesta!" dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonar inocente y entusiasta.

"No, pero ya sé que no va a venir Tomoyo, esta bastante ocupado" dijo por fin levantando la cabeza.

"Y que puede ser más importante que verte a ti?" dijo Tomoyo pícara, pero enojada.

"Tiene un viaje comercial, es importante para el, y no vuelve a China hasta después de la fecha de mi fiesta" esta vez, la muchacha no aguanto la mueca de tristeza que se formó en su rostro.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Tomoyo se encendieron. ¿Cómo era esto? No, Li es capaz de interceder con sus superiores para poder ir a tan importante viaje en otra fecha. Seguramente, Sakura no le mencionó que iba a hacer dicha fiesta, si no que Shaoran le había comentado primero el asunto del viaje. Rápidamente se hizo una nota mental de llamar con propósitos serios a Li Xiaolang apenas llegara esa tarde.

"Estas segura, amiga" preguntó ahora preocupada.

"Si" y volvió a sumergirse en el grueso libro, que Tomoyo sabía, era su escudo frente a ella.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir la conversación por que entró un profesor a su aula, obligándola a sentarse obediente.

Sin embargo estuvo lejos de estar concentrada, su mente divagó por los pensamientos de su amiga. Siendo tan perceptiva y observadora, pudo notar desde que vio la cara de su amiga que no era la misma, y que algo la tenia preocupada.

En un principio, pensó que la manera en la que iba a querer a Li, no iba a ser tan fuerte como ahora lo demostraba. Estaba conectada estrechamente con el, y a veces dependía de sus llamadas, el que ella estuviera radiante toda la semana. Hubo un tiempo en el que se pasaba el rato fantaseando y reviviendo el último tiempo en el que estuvo con Xiaolang, parece que nunca hubiera habido una Sakura tan enérgica y feliz.

Pero cada vez que pasaba más tiempo, más brillo desaparecía de sus verdes ojos.

Claro, volvió a concentrarse en los estudios y entrar un poco más en la realidad, pero ya no era la misma.

Recordó en ese momento, un episodio, que su amiga le había confesado, vivió junto a Li.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una tarde calurosa, de pleno verano. Frente a la visita tan esperada de Shaoran, Sakura había organizado un pequeño paseo, a un río a las afueras de Tomoeda. Llevaron un pic-nic, sencillo, y se acomodaron en los bordes del riachuelo, que corría suavemente como no queriendo interrumpirlos.

Después de una simpática velada, que se compuso de Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Shiharou, Yamasaki y Xiaolang, no aguantaron más el calor y sacándose la ropa ligera y quedando en sendos trajes de baño, chapotearon en el río sin parar de reír.

Li, fue el primero en retirarse a la comodidad de su toalla extendida sobre el suave pasto verde. Y poniéndose boca a bajo, pretendió tomar una buena siesta a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pero fue poco lo que logró descansar, por que una personita, aprovechando la oportunidad, se escabulló de los juegos y risas, para tenderse junto a Shaoran.

Quien más que la dueña de las cartas.

También se tendió boca a bajo, y se dio cuenta de que Li aún no notaba su presencia. ¿Debía llama su atención con algo? ¿O simplemente callar y optar por una silenciosa compañía?

Tomó la primera opción sin pensarlo mucho, y intentó llamar su atención tocando suavemente su hombro. Su tatuaje, que estaba cubierto por sus rebeldes cabellos marrón oscuro, rápidamente se descubrió ante ella.

Sakura saltó de la sorpresa, al ver como el dragón enroscado, parecía mirarla fijamente.

"QUE FEO!!"

Holas!! Gracias por los Reviews!

Así dan ganas de seguir una historia!

¿Cómo va a reaccionar Shaoran frente al QUE FEO! De Sakura?

¿Podrá Tomoyo solucionar el problema?

¿Hará las pases Kero con Sakura?

Jaja.... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Besitos Trinity


	3. Una llamada importante

SOLO TE NECESITO A TI

"hablando"

**-hablando con voz interior**-

**pensando**

"UNA LLAMADA IMPORTANTE"

..........intentó llamar su atención tocando suavemente su hombro. Su tatuaje, que estaba cubierto por sus rebeldes cabellos marrón oscuro, rápidamente se descubrió ante ella.

Sakura saltó de la sorpresa, al ver como el dragón enroscado, parecía mirarla fijamente.

"QUE FEO!!"

El pobre Syaoran saltó hacia tras confundido y asustado ¿tenía algo malo?.... Por que el resto de la tarde Sakura se había comportado normalmente con él.....

Acercó su mano a su rostro, esperando encontrar algo en el que pudiera asustar a la muchacha, pero encontró todo en perfecto estado.

"¿Que sucede?¿Qué tengo?" preguntó aún confundido.

La maestra de cartas, temblaba frente a la visión que tenía de aquella criatura. No dejaba de mirarla, estaba segura de ello. Sus profundos ojos verdes se clavaban en ella como estacas, casi sin dejarla respirar. Sus escamas, rojas como el fuego, fulguraban frente al sol tardecido, y apretaban la espada firme desde el mango hasta su punta. Estaba aterrada, era como si el dragón, la estuviera acosando mentalmente.

Levantó su mano derecha y apuntó al cuello de Li, buscando su ayuda sin despegar sus ojos de los del imponente, pero reducido monstruo.

Xiaolang comprendió al instante que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pasaba a menudo con las personas a las que apreciaba, él no confiaba en ellas, tratando de alejarlas por su protección.

-**Déjala, ella no me hará nada, ella m-me- me quiere**-dijo el muchacho cerrando sus ojos, sin dejar de titubear en su interior.

-**No confío en ella**-respondió, una voz cavernosa que demostraba un profundo respeto.

-**Necesitas que te lo demuestre?**-respondió el muchacho de mirada ámbar nervioso ahora, sin dejar de titubear.

-**Si**-

Syaoran abrió sus ojos temblando. Y miró a Sakura directamente.

No, no iba a hacer eso enfrente de sus amigos, que podrían mirar en cualquier momento hacia la dirección en la que yacían sus toallas, lo que haría a continuación requería de respeto. Después de todo, ÉL siempre iba a estar mirando lo que hiciera, no importaba cuando, no importaba donde.

En ese momento, miró hacia ambos lados fijándose que en un radio de 30 mts no hubiera nadie y tomó a una asustada Sakura de la mano, con fuerza pero poca confianza. Lo cierto es que estaba echo un manojo de nervios, demostraría que ella era digna de la mejor de las confianzas, y haría que ÉL la quisiera tanto como él mismo la quería a ella.

Se detuvo en un claro, entremedio de árboles de delgados troncos, y frágiles ramas, que translucían poca luz amarillenta, y dejaban solo pequeñas manchas de luz se reflejaran en todos sus cuerpos (no muy tapados que digamos) manchas verdosas, lo cual Syaoran encontró extrañamente hermoso.

"Sakura" dijo, casi en un grito, mirando a los ojos de la japonesa, llenos de confusión y miedo.

"¿Que fue eso Syaoran? ¿Que quiere de mi?" dijo la muchacha refiriéndose al dragón.

Li, tomó su otra delicada mano entre la suya, y se acercó a ella lentamente. Sus rodillas temblaban ferozmente, su corazón latía desbocado, y sus mejillas se calentaban. Abrazó a la muchacha con fuerza y ternura, ella no tuvo tiempo de responder a aquel gesto, que la hizo acalorar al instante.

El fuerte muchacho chino, no tenía puesto más que su traje de baño rojo, y ella su bikini. Cuando el juntó su cuerpo con el de ella, no pudo más que sentir un mariposeo en el estómago insoportable, y hormigueos por todo su cuerpo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el muchacho susurró en su oído.

"Dime de verdad que nunca me harías nada, que nunca me causarías mal, que nunca me harás sufrir, jura por tu vida, que me quieres"

Si no fuera su obligación frente a ÉL (n/a: creo, que esta claro que se refería al dragón) , Syaoran no hubiera pronunciado tan comprometedoras palabras a centímetros de la oreja de la ojiverde. Era un juramento dictado desde su interior por Long, él sabría si Sakura respondía con la verdad, si era completamente sincera, y nunca le haría daño queriendo causarlo, el sabría.

"Shaoran...." dijo la muchacha confundida por tan profundas palabras, y por la cercanía de su tímido Card captor. No sabía que hacer en ese momento, no esperaba de ninguna manera, que él dudara o la cuestionara sobre sus sentir. ¿Qué si lo juraba por su vida? Claro que si pero.....

"Por favor, responde" dijo Syaoran con una voz que pareció provenir más de su estómago que de su garganta. De echo, no pareció voz, si no gruñido.

Con el corazón comprimido, no supo que responder. ¿Qué pasaba? Su mente estaba echa un torbellino. Esto parecía ser, un juramento premeditado, una ceremonia. Y no era así como se producían los encuentros de cariño.

Recordaba perfectamente como en la torre de Tomoeda, lanzándose en el aire, le había dicho que lo quería, no, que lo amaba. ¿Es que ahora dudaba? ¿Algo le impedía creer?

"No lo sé..." dijo la joven con la cabeza agacha.

Esto, sin duda sorprendió a Xiaolang. No sabía como Sakura habría de reaccionar, pero un gran peso calló al instante sobre su corazón. ¿Por qué ahora dudaba? ¿Por que no repetía de una buena vez lo que le había gritado hace unos meses en la torre del reloj? ¿Era que sus sentimientos habían cambiado?

Lentamente la soltó de su abrazo, dejando que la brisa de tarde avanzada reemplazara su calor.

Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta de su error. Levantó su mirada verde clavándola en los sus ojos ámbares, llenos de pena y aflicción, confundida medito sumergida en esos pozos sin fondo.

**No importa cuantas veces sea, o de que manera esto suceda, Syaoran necesita que yo le diga una vez más, que lo quiero con todo mi corazón, que no pienso hacerle daño mientras dure mi existencia. Si debo decírselo de la manera que sea, lo haré mil y una veces, por que él lo necesita**

Hundida en sus ojos guardo silencio y al sentir como los brazos de Li abandonaban su cintura, se lanzó rápidamente a su cuello hundiéndose en su pecho, buscando su calor, encontró en ese abrazo todo lo que estaba buscando, todo lo que había echado de menos por tanto tiempo.

"Perdóname, por favor!" Susurró con fuerza. Levantó su carita compungida por el arrepentimiento y lo miró unos segundos "Nunca te haría nada, ni aunque mi vida se fuera en ello, nunca te haría sufrir, por que si tu sufrieras, entonces sentiría mi corazón partirse en dos, y sobre mi misma y sobre todas las cosas que estimo y veo, juro que te quiero con todo mi corazón, mucho"

Shaoran se quedó en blanco y un silencio acalló todos sus pensamientos, seguido por esa voz cavernosa nuevamente.

-**No miente, te aprecia, y te protege como puede, por que es correcto, que tu felicidad, es su felicidad**-dijo Long (n/a: es el nuevísimo y estiloso nombre de el dragón) ceremoniosamente.

Shaoran sintió como su corazón saltaba de nuevo con gozo y pasión. Poco creyó por unos momentos que ella había pronunciado tan tiernas palabras, únicamente dedicadas a él. No a un árbol, no a una amiga, a él.

Se sonrojó hasta el tope, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro, una de las sonrisas que Sakura guardaría como tesoro. Se acercó lentamente dejándose llevar por el infinito querer que le tenía a la muchachita. Y rozó tierna y suavemente sus labios con los de ella, recibiendo una corriente eléctrica, y ahondó más su beso como queriendo encontrar más querer dentro de los labios de la joven.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y volvió a separarse en cuanto la cordura volvió a atacarlo como un balde de agua fría, salpicado en medio de un baño caliente.

Soltó un poco el abrazo pensando que la maestra de cartas querría separarse también, pero retomó su confianza cuando ella no lo dejó ir ningún centímetro. Lo miraba con cariño y alegría... su primer beso y con Syaoran!

Luego de unos segundos, Sakura se cuestionó el por qué de toda esa situación. El muchacho no solía comportarse así, era demasiado tímido, algo tendría que haberlo impulsado a preguntar todo aquello. Luego recordó, el episodio con el dragón, ocurrido hace unos pocos minutos y dirigió su mirada a la criatura, sintiendo una extraña confianza posó su mirada en el monstruo, que, para su sorpresa, ahora la miraba con cariño, y ternura. Lo que vio después la llevó a concluir lo sucedido, ya que al mirar al dragón encontró exactamente la copia de la mirada de Syaoran en ella. Vale decir, el dragón tenía vida propia dentro de el muchacho y compartían sentimientos. De ahí que Xiaolang había pronunciado esa "ceremonia" basada en su confianza en ella, tenía que demostrarle al dragón que ella era merecedora de la confianza de la criatura.

Shaoran captó la mirada comprensiva de la muchacha y supo que no tendría que dar ninguna clase de explicación, ya que todo estaba claro. Pero aun así prefirió saber exactamente que era lo que cruzaba por la distraída cabecita de Sakura.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo, fingiendo no entender.

"Creo, Shaoran, que eso lo debería preguntar yo!" dijo la muchacha divertida.

"Crees que debo explicarte?" dijo el sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

Sakura, como esperaba el muchacho, negó con su cabecita, pero aún así preguntó algo completamente inesperado para Xiaolang.

"¿Te habla?" dijo traviesa, pero verdaderamente queriendo saber la respuesta.

Shaoran no se esperaba aquello. Pero respondió a la inquisitiva de la muchacha.

"Si" dijo sonriendo. Todo aquello le parecía curioso, por que la Sakura que conocía no era tan perceptiva, o quizás el tema le interesaba mucho, y se sonrojó un poco.

"Jaja.. Y que dice de mi?" dijo riendo. Era como si Xiaolang tuviera un "Kero", como ella!

"Dame tu dedo, el índice" dijo divertido, ante la confusión de la Maestra de Cartas, que estiró su mano y Xiaolang la tomó entre la suya y la dirigió hasta su tatuaje, y incluso instantes antes de que la muchacha tocara la piel del joven, sintió una voz cavernosa en su cabeza.

-**Un placer es ciertamente conocerte, maestra de las cartas antes Clow, ahora Sakura**-

Se sorprendió de sobre manera, pero no retiró su mano ni se asustó, por el contrario, contestó mentalmente.

-**para mi también..... como te llamas?**- Pensó

-**Mi amo escogió el nombre de Long, apropiado si me permite decirlo, ya que se traduce exactamente a su lenguaje como dragón, lo que habrá notado que soy, un dragón, enroscado a la espada que esta bajo..**.- pero algo lo interrumpió

-**Long! No la aburras**-

Y sin dejarla agregar nada, quitó su mano de su tatuaje.

"Habrás notado que es un poco... 'sociable'" dijo Syaoran divertido.

La muchacha rió abiertamente "Si!, es siempre tan 'elocuente' contigo?"

El muchacho asintió de manera ferviente y molesta.

" Pero he aprendido a separar de vez en cuando su mente de la mía, así a ratos, puedo dejar de escuchar sus discursos"

Ambos rieron, como nunca lo hacían juntos, y como pocas veces por teléfono lograban reír. Sakura, supo, que nunca sería lo mismo, tener a Xiaolang conectado a ella por teléfono, carta o e-mail.

Automáticamente, abrazo con cuidado a el joven nuevamente, descansando en su hombro, disfrutando a su suave aroma, rebosante a masculinidad. Su aura irradiaba protección y fortaleza, y se mezclaba con su aura como si fueran una sola. La muchacha no quería separarse nunca más del joven, se encontraba tan cercana a el, que existía una clase de conexión, que al ser separada, le causaba hasta dolor físico.

Syaoran no se esperaba ese abrazo, y confundido la abrazó tímidamente, pero disfrutando al máximo su cercanía. El también sentía esa clase de lazo irrompible. No demostraba abiertamente su querer para con Sakura, ya, que simplemente era tímido, con el tiempo pasaría, pero aún no se acostumbraba a tener a la muchacha a su completa disposición, al echo de ser el único de recibir su querer de aquella manera tan especial.

Entonces, en ese preciso instante, juraron para si mismos, no olvidar nunca quienes eran, Sakura y Syaoran, y a quienes querían, o más bien amaban.

Suavemente, Xiaolang, separó la cabecita de la Maestra de Cartas, de su mejilla, y sin poder ocultar su rubor, suprimió la distancia de sus labios. Pero al instante de tenerlos juntos, se vieron interrumpidos.

"SAKURA!, LI!" dijo lejana la voz de Yamasaki.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

(n/a: por si no se acuerdan, voy a repetir la última parte antes del flashback)

......se pasaba el rato fantaseando y reviviendo el último tiempo en el que estuvo con Xiaolang, parece que nunca hubiera habido una Sakura tan enérgica y feliz.

Pero cada vez que pasaba más tiempo, más brillo desaparecía de sus verdes ojos.

Claro, volvió a concentrarse en los estudios y entrar un poco más en la realidad, pero ya no era la misma.

Recordó en ese momento, un episodio, que su amiga le había confesado, vivió junto a Li....

(toda la escena anterior)

"Abran su libro de texto por favor! Página 129!" por muy fantasioso que fuera ese momento, Tomoyo no dejaba de ser la joven aplicada que siempre había sido, así que despabilándose, volvió a concentrarse en la clase, pero con un sentimiento de pesadumbre, ya que su amiga no era feliz.

Sakura se encontraba esa tarde, mas estudiosa que nunca, según le parecía a Kero. Era más común verla cocinando, limpiando, comiendo, jugando, peleando. Todo menos estudiando.

Kero no jugaba esa tarde con sus video juegos, como acostumbraba, ya que era tanto lo que había jugado las semanas anteriores, que ya todos los juegos le parecían aburridos y fáciles. En otros tiempos, si hubiera ocurrido aquella situación, entonces regatearía a Sakura por un nuevo juego, insistiría hasta el cansancio, pero ahora, eran pocas las veces que cruzaba palabra con su dueña y ama. ¿era que Sakura ya no lo quería ni un poquito?

El día anterior, hablaba aún de orgullo y enojo. Pero ese día, estaba particularmente agotado y triste.

Apoyado sobre el escritorio de Sakura, derramó una suave lagrimita, que logró despejar de sus pequeñas facciones. Dio gracias a Clow en el paraíso, que la muchacha no hubiera notado aquel gesto y abandonó la pieza para dirigirse a la cocina.

En esos momentos, era la comida la que lo hacía olvidar todo lo demás...

"Kero?" escuchó la voz de su dueña pero se mantuvo de espaldas, suspendido en el aire.

"Si? Sakura" lo dijo lo mas planamente posible, no dejando ver su voz temblorosa y entristecida.

"Ven"

Como una orden de jefe a secretario, Kero volteó, pero sin mirar a la ojiverde, y se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio. No dijo a Sakura que terminara rápido, pero eso era lo que deseaba.

"Kero... necesito, que me ayudes" dijo la muchacha, con una voz resquebrajada y desgarradora para el pobre guardián, que levanto su cabeza dorada, para encontrar a una Sakura desconsolada, con la cara compungida y triste. Eso Kero no pudo soportarlo.

Voló hacia su dueña, y apretó su cabecita contra la mejilla de Sakura, la forma más parecido a un abrazo que pudo encontrar.

"Me duele, mucho..." gimió la Maestra.

"Buenas tardes, familia Li, habla el mayordomo, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Por favor, quisiera hablar con el joven Li"

"De inmediato, quien quiere hablar con él?"

"La señorita Daidouji"

Tomoyo era paciente, pero no podía evitar estar un poco ansiosa ¿qué era lo que sabía o no Li?

"Habla Li.."

-----------

Holaaaaaaaa! Como están? Yo solo un poquitín triste por que casi no me dejaron reviews! Me demoré quizás un poco más que la actualización anterior, por que en realidad la inspiración escasea por estos lados... pero no os preocupeis mis buenas lectoras(es), que aún me quedan muchas más ideas para hartos capítulos más!

Solo una advertencia, y va muy, pero muy en serio, necesito a lo menos 5 reviews más.

Dirán: Que se cree esta escritora de pacotilla?

Razones: Por lo general, yo leo historias que tengan dos características, muchos reviews y buen resumen.

Esa es mi razón base, y solo tengo 6 en esta historia, si paso de los diez, actualizo en menos de dos semanas (mientras más, menos me demoro).

Pero.... las quiero a todas (todos también!, no descarto la posibilidad de público masculino).

**Gracias, a:**

Amaterasu Mizuhame : Gracias... necesitaba un review largo. Y... quien sabe si Xiaolang no estará demasiado ocupado?.. o, si Sakura se suicida por que no vera a el chico de ojos marrones que le roba el corazón (XD)??????

Celina Sosa: Q bueno q te haya gustado.. y Syao se va a dar cuenta de más cosas con el tiempo, quizás hasta me enfoque en SUS sentimientos más que en los de Sakura en el prox cap. Sigue dejándome tantos reviews, que me hacen escribir más.

Liver: Aquí te va el cap, q tanto querías.

Sweet Moon: un beso, ojalá q te sientas satisfecha.

Ghia- Hikari: gracias, gracias, me encanta q te preocupes! Sigue dejando reviews, me impulsas a escribir.

Y a todas mis prox, lectoras, GRACIAS

CHAU


	4. Solución

SOLO TE NECESITO A TI 

"hablando"

**-hablando con voz interior**-

**pensando**

Solución

Kero terminó de limpiar la carita húmeda de la Card Captor con suavidad, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y aunque lo estuvieran el guardián sabía que no brillaban como antes.

Se quedó contemplando como la luna dejaba escapar un chorro de luz blanquecina sobre la cara de Sakura. Sus delicadas facciones se acentuaban, y la hacían parecer un pequeño duendecillo... uno muy triste, frustrado y sobre todo aterrado.

Entre muchas cosas, Sakura estaba llena de miedo, a ser abandonada y olvidada, tenía miedo de no poder controlar aquel dolor y mostrarse tan magullada como estaba. A no poder aparentar estabilidad, a no saber actuar. Y es que la pequeña era completamente un reflejo de sus sentimientos, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada reacción podían describir al instante que era lo que se cruzaba por su cabecita llena de afecto e ingenuidad. Kero recordó en ese momento cómo se había comportado cuando el mocoso ese se había marchado antes del incidente con la carta vacío, y como la magia que se escondía dentro de la Maestra había reaccionado ante su tristeza, aclarándole lo que sentía.

El pequeño guardián le debía mucho a esos sentimientos, ya que estaba seguro que no era otra cosa la que guiaba a Sakura hacia su mismo interior, para extraer ese inmenso poder que en ella dormía, gracias a eso, ella había sido capaz de superar tantas metas y protegerlos a ellos gracias a lo que sentía...

Por eso ahora tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que podía reaccionar dentro de Sakura gracias a su tristeza. Ella esa tarde le había contado que además de una fuerte presión sicológica, tenía un fuerte dolor físico radicado en el pecho, dolores de cabeza, mareos, perdida de energía, agotamiento, poca concentración, dificultad al dormir y una serie de cosas pequeñas que juntas le causaban desastres a su organismo, esto se estaba pasando de la raya y el no tenía la solución a mano.

Todavía.

Si había algo que Kero tenía claro, era que cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia era solucionable, y para este problema encontraría la solución indicada.

Y para empezar, debía fijar su mirada hacia otro país: Londres.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sonaba agitado, seguramente estaba siendo entrenado en ese mismo momento. Tomoyo sin duda es muy perfeccionista, y si había algo que le gustaba hacer, era palpar el territorio, y hacer favorables las condiciones hacia ella, prefirió no ir directo al grano.

- Como estas? Habla Daidouji – dijo ella, en tono cariñoso.

- Hola, bien, y tu? – no era común que Tomoyo lo llamara, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

Tomoyo dudó en decir "perturbada", pero no lo encontró apropiado.

- Muy bien, gracias ... se que estas un poco ocupado, te llamo por que quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

- Con respecto a que tema?

- Hablaste con Sakura ayer?

- Entonces quieres hablar de Sakura – dijo triunfante.

- Claro que si.

- Si, si hablé con ella ayer.

- Sin querer parecer indiscreta, me gustaría saber de qué hablaron.

- Dime lo que quieres saber, o que pretendes con esta llamada, y te responderé lo más detallado posible.

Si Tomoyo era buena, Syaoran era un poco mejor. Había conseguido estar dos pasos más adelante que ella a lo largo de la conversación, pero claro, era de esperarse en alguien tan desconfiado y acostumbrado a la negociación constantemente.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás... él exigía una explicación.

- Pues, existe la posibilidad de que estás cometiendo un tremendo error sin saberlo – pareciera que nunca hablarían con palabras directas, Tomoyo no sabía como tocar el punto directamente.

- Tengo el mismo temor desde ayer, Sakura me oculta algo¿no es así?

- No creo que te lo esconda con mala intención, por el contrario, desea que alcances todas tus metas, y no quiere entrometerse en tu camino, pero ayudándote, se hace daño a ella misma – bien, eso ya era un avance.

Al escuchar la palabra "daño" Xiao Lang, comenzó a preocuparse.

- No te entiendo, como podría llegar ella a entrometerse en mi camino?

**Ella es mi camino **Pensó para sus adentros.

- Es algo que no considero apropiado contarte, es la misma Sakura quien debe decírtelo – hizo una pausa – Insiste, por favor, que ella esta sufriendo...

¿Sufriendo¿Por su culpa? Eso no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera, y no descansaría hasta saber exactamente que es lo que Sakura le estaba ocultando... que podía interferir en su camino.

- Estas hablando de palabras mayores Daidouji, le voy a poner empeño – en ese momento sintió la llamada de su maestro, y el mismo Long que en su interior lo presionaba para cortar la llamada – Muchas gracias por todo, ahora estoy un poco ocupado, así que apenas encuentre un momento libre, la llamaré.

- Gracias por todo Li- kun

- No, gracias a ti, Tomoyo, adiós.

La ojiazul colgó satisfecha el teléfono.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente, y lo primero que vio, la hizo cerrarlos inmediatamente.

Sobre su escritorio yacía la figurilla inmóvil de un osito de felpa, negro, y rústico, un poco viejo y de mirada enternecedora. Era difícil pensar que una cosa tan simple como un muñeco podría contener esa cantidad de recuerdos, provocar una inmensa dicha o un dolor. Pero en fin, el pobre osito no tenía la culpa de ser fruto de algo tan complicado como la relación sentimental de dos personas.

La joven volvió a abrir los ojos. Era muy temprano, apenas había salido el sol, pero daba la impresión de ser un día radiante, un día perfecto para salir a andar en bicicleta, ordenar la cabeza y despejarse, desprenderse un poco de ese peso que la agobiaba.

Se levantó sintiéndose mas liviana, relajada. Tal vez era el echo de haber confiado en Kero la noche anterior, y de confiarle su pena. Hablando de el guardián...

- Buenos días Sakurita – dijo la criaturita con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buenos días Kero – dijo estirando los brazos – ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta, ir a comprar un par de helados...?

- Me parece fantástico! – chilló haciendo piruetas.

- Perfecto, entonces me visto y partimos! – anunció optimista.

Se puso una pollera tableteada azul y roja con unos shorts negros apretados debajo, una polera roja y un gorro azul.

Poco después ya estaban en el parque pingüino comiendo helados un poco adentrados en el bosque, para que nadie mirara a Kero.

- Yummiii! Esta espléndido Sakurita! – gritó la criatura con ojos brillantes.

- Definitivamente te apoyo en eso Kero!

Terminaron el helado, y decidieron seguir andando – en realidad era Sakura la que pedaleaba, el guardián yacía en un canastito en el manubrio de la bicicleta , la conductora se dejó llevar por la suave brisa, el calorcito agradable y el olor a flores que inundaba el lugar. Nunca supo si fue su conciencia, su yo interno, o algo así, pero de un momento a otro se vio rodeada de árboles y flores que no eran precisamente parte del parque Pingüino. Esos follajes, situados cerca de un río donde la gente suele bañarse en verano, esas hojas que abrazaron con su sombra... el momento en que se dio su primer beso.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Estaba furioso. No le permitieron un tiempo de receso. Akai dijo en un pequeño discurso que Xiao Lang ya había desperdiciado mucho de su tiempo en llamadas telefónicas, que ya era suficiente, que el no iba a entrenar a un joven perezoso y débil.

El moreno se salió de sus casillas.

- No vuelvas a decir eso! Esas llamadas son más importantes para mi en este momento! Retráctate imbésil!

Como todo maestro altanero, Akai solo rió ante la amenaza del el chiquillo, dándose media vuelta emprendió la retirada. Pero antes de que hubiera avanzado dos pasos, sintió como el aura que se desplegaba detrás de él aumentaba su poderío inmensamente, como una ola de calor. Volvió su mirada hacia el chiquillo, y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba rodeado por una luz verde, majestuosa y que la cara de Xiao Lang, llena de furia lo miraba duramente, lo que hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos.

Akai, era un joven entrenador, experto en esgrima, pero no magia. Si bien no tenía por que tener miedo, lo sintió palpitar dentro de si, el mismo instante en que los ojos de su discípulo también se tornaron verdes y vacíos.

Con el cabello más revuelto que nunca, Shaoran tenía un aspecto temible.

El muchacho levanto su espada, y envió una estocada hacia su maestro, que hizo desprender una cantidad grande de energía, que envió a la pared a Akai.

Iba a levantar nuevamente la espada, cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par.

- XIAO LANG! – gritó una mujer madura de cabello negro y largo, de aspecto temible.

El muchacho, enfrentó a la mujer, su aura comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que cayó en sus rodillas, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Su pecho estaba agitado, y más que enojado, estaba asustado. Soltó su espada y se miró las manos.

- Ve inmediatamente a tu habitación – ordenó la mujer.

No se movió de su posición por unos segundos, luego se paró lentamente, fijando la vista en su madre, serio, confundido. Tomó su espada, regresándola a su estado pequeño, y emprendió el camino serio, sin decir ni una palabra.

-**Se puede saber, que le sucede- **dijo asombrado y enojado Long desde su interior.

-**Sinceramente no lo sé, ni siquiera estaba tan enojado, por el contrario, solo me encuentro un poco perturbado por lo que me comentó Tomoyo ayer, y solo se me ocurrió contestarle al maestro con la intención de demostrarle que con ese tipo de cosas no se juega y... algo explotó de alguna manera dentro de mi, tomó control de el poco enojo que tenía y lo aumentó... o algo así, por lo menos esa es la explicación más cercana- **dijo el muchacho para sus adentros.

-**Cree que esté siendo víctima de una posesión- **

-**No, es algo... no sé que es, pero no me están posesionando-**

**-Pero... y la cantidad de energía que usted desprendió...-**

**-Pensé que tu ya la habías notado antes-**

**-De ninguna manera-**

**-Pues, desde hace mucho tiempo que la sentía acumulándose dentro de mi-**

Entró a su habitación, y se sentó en su cama.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, y sin poderse controlar, cayó dormido.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yelan Li, aún se encontraba en la sala de entrenamientos de su misma casa, ya había despedido a el maestro pidiéndole amablemente que no comentara este suceso a nadie más. Este, asustado había asentido rápidamente para marcharse de esa casa endemoniada.

Se encontraba sola y pensativa, aún podía sentir la energía de su hijo flotando en el ambiente.

Analizó un momento aquellas ondas verdes y estuvo de acuerdo con que eran 100 parte de Xiao Lang. Ese descontrol era poco habitual en su hijo, y esa cantidad de energía lo era más aún.

- Wei! – llamó con su voz majestuosa a su mayordomo.

No tuvo que esperar ni un minuto, por que el mayordomo apareció al instante.

- Si señora.

- Me harías el favor de hacer una cita con Xuan su para esta misma tarde?

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias.

Yelan Li, tendría que encontrar una explicación a ese fenómeno.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura caminaba con las manos en su espalda, sin su gorro y con Kero en el hombro izquierdo.

La vegetación de el lugar, era admirable. Flores eternas, blancas y majestuosas al borde de los senderos. Árboles infinitos en altura que solo dejan pasar manchas de luz. Verde y verde por todos lados. Pequeños riachuelos que se desprendían de el río Biwa, que le daban vida a aquel paraje con su goteo cantarín.

- Te cuento algo Kero? – dio un largo suspiro mirando hacia su alrededor – cuando era pequeña, creía que este bosque era mágico.

Kero se quedó en silencio.

Sakura lo paseó un rato, aspirando el suave olor a humedad que desprendía de la tierra.

- No quiero que te preocupes tanto por mi, sé que todo va a pasar, que solo son dolores leves – hizo un pausa – Lo que me preocupa más ahora, es hacer una bonita fiesta, que todos mis amigos lo pasen muy bien, y por supuesto que yo también. No quiero seguir pensando que sin él no voy a poder sobrevivir, debo pensar en que si es necesario tengo que prescindir de él y todo lo que me entregue... su cariño, su fuerza, su protección, su...

- NO mientas Sakura, esto no te está haciendo nada de bien, volvamos a tu casa.

Se desprendió de el hombro de la Maestra de Cartas en dirección hacia la bicicleta.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar un crujido a su espalda.

Volteó lentamente, para encontrarse con Sakura tirada en el suelo, con las manos en el pecho, retorciéndose de dolor.

Al mismo tiempo en que un muchacho en China, dejaba que de él se desprendiera una enorme cantidad de energía.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola, hola!

Gracias por los reveiws y como les dije en mi Bio (los que la leyeron jeje), estoy con un poco de inspiración. Si, si ya no soy Trinityhollow, ahora soy la nueva y mejorada TrinityX( XD).

¿Qué medidas tomará Yelan?

¿Qué le sucede aSakura?

¿Qué le sucede a Shaoran?

¿Por quéKero investigará en Londres?

¿Quién es Xuan su?

Lo más probable es que el prox cap. Esté listo a finales de febrero.

Gracias a:

**Pantera-Li Ghia-Hikari Sakume Nohara Belen1 Charrito Serenity- princess**Ustedes sonmi inspiración!

Chau


	5. Revolución

SOLO TE NECESITO A TI

"hablando"

**-hablando con voz interior**-

**pensando**

**Revolución**

Yelan Li, se encontraba sentada frente a un ventanal, observando los terrenos de la mansión Li. Llevaba de vez en cuando una taza de té a su boca, sin abandonar su expresión meditabunda.

Pensaba en su único hijo.

En quien últimamente se observaban cambios extraños de personalidad. En un par de minutos se encontraba eufórico, en otros tres furibundo. Hace dos noches que había sucedido el incidente de aquella "explosión" mágica de poder que se manifestó en Xiaolang. Desde ese entonces no era el mismo, no acataba normas, dormía más de lo apropiado, hablaba poco o gritaba y reía sin explicárselo. De un chico recatado y serio, había pasado a ser en 48 horas, en un completo demente. Claro, la situación era extremamente delicada, y se estaban tomando todas las medidas posibles para asegurar un regreso a la "normalidad" de comportamiento en el joven.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Pero nadie esperó a que ella contestara.

Por supuesto nadie se atrevería a entrar sin su consentimiento... claro que Xuan era la excepción que confirma la regla.

Este extraño personaje, era un hombrecillo enjuto, bastante moreno, de ojos ocultos entre los pliegues de sus párpados. Siempre vestía de amarillo y rojo, con un sombrerillo azul y una trenza larga y prolija. No solía tratar con respeto a nadie que no fuera él mismo y sus antepasados... sus "preciados" antepasados.

"Buenas tardes señora Li" dijo con voz áspera y ágil "Me tomé la libertad de venir treinta minutos antes de lo acordado, por que requiero de más tiempo para una investigación esta misma tarde, espero que no sea de su inconveniente"

"Obviamente es de mi inconveniencia señor Xuan, pero me pondría más impaciente que demorara, así que no pierda mi tiempo, y enséñeme todo lo que tiene"

"Claro"

El señor, tomo su morral y de éste sacó un libro delgado pero antiguo, empastado con bordes plateados y centro púrpura.

"Aquí está todo lo que se puede llegar a saber de Lao Li, hijo de Lieng Li, gobernador de la región de Fiuleng y dirigente máximo del Clan Li. Como verá, a sus 16 años, experimento los mismos síntomas que presenta su hijo Xiaolang. Estos cambios tuvieron una raíz bastante simple: Así como hay bacterias para los humanos, hay también bacterias para los magos que están vinculadas con la magia, se alimentan de ésta... usted debe saber todo esto muy bien, solo que lo que no debe saber es que existen unas bacterias impuestas en el genotipo de un mago, vale decir la información genética que todo mago posee de sus poderes; estas enfermedades no se adquieren, se heredan, y su hijo heredó una bacteria que no es necesariamente maligna, por el contrario, benéfica si se utiliza de la manera correcta..."

"Me pone impaciente Xuan"

"Calma, calma señora... para el correcto desarrollo de esta cualidad genética, es necesario un puente, este puente sin saberlo, está drenándose energía para entregársela al afectado, de esta manera los poderes de su hijo se quintuplicaran... pero la persona drenada quedará muy débil con el paso del tiempo. Si se logra un balance entre ambas energías, la bacteria comenzará a funcionar en ambas entidades, restaurando los poderes de una y aumentando diez veces el poder de la otra... lo mas probable es que quien aumenta sus poderes no sea el puente, si no el portador de la anomalía, aunque eso no está claro, solo se han observado quince casos en toda la historia"

"Y lograr este balance... ¿es fácil?"

"Eso, no lo sé, depende de ambas personas"

La mujer meditó unos segundos...

**Interesante **... se dijo

"Señora... tengo a alguien que puede serle muy útil..."

Sakura se sintió atacada por un tremendo dolor, su pecho de un momento a otro se comprimió sin dejarla respirar, sus pupilas se dilataron... necesitaba ayuda.

Kero, si! Kero... donde estaba?

Y entonces la negrura cayó ante sus ojos como un telón cubriendo el bosque.

Cuando despertó su cabeza le daba vueltas, ya no se encontraba en el bosque. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban agarrotados de dolor, como si millones de agujas se encontraran incrustadas en sus brazos y piernas, especialmente en sus brazos. Se sentía pesada, muy pesada. Completamente incapaz de moverse sin ser abrazada por un intenso dolor, se mantuvo consiente por unos minutos, sin abrir los ojos, pero alerta a cualquier sonido.

Supo que estaba en su cama, probablemente era cerca del mediodía, significaba que había estado inconsciente un par de horas solamente.

Trató de dormir nuevamente, pero no pudo, estaba atrapada en la invalidez de su cuerpo. Entonces sintió un ruido.

Alguien abría y cerraba la puerta de su habitación, luego tomaba algo... su celular, marcaba un par de teclas y esperaba.

"¿Hiraguizawa?" era Kero.

"..."

"Para mí también es un placer hablar contigo, pero no son buenas noticias las que te doy"

"..."

"Bien, Sakura ha sido atacada en los últimos tres días, por sucesivos dolores en el cuerpo, siento como su energía baja abruptamente, como si se la estuvieran quitando. No soporta el dolor y pasa a la inconciencia, hoy por la mañana tuve mucho miedo de que pudiera... bueno, el asunto es que no tengo idea que diablos le pasa, y creo que tu puedes tener las respuestas"

"..."

"Claro, lo estaré esperando, gracias.."

"..."

"Si te llamare cualquier cosa"

Sintió como Kero cortaba el celular y respiraba hondo. Juntó fuerzas y abrió los ojos, la luz los llenó, pero era tan suave bajo las cortinas que no volvió a cerrarlos. Buscó a Kero con gran esfuerzo. No podía hablar. Tenía tanta impotencia.

El guardián reparó en la mirada de la muchacha, y acudió pronto a su lado.

"Hola Sakurita, ¿te desperte?"

La muchacha lo miró largamente, y con esfuerzo negó con su cabeza.

"No, no, no te muevas! Descansa, Tomoyo estará de un momento a otro aquí para atenderte, quise ponerte compresas frías, pero no se si tienes frío o calor... ¿tienes frío?"

Negó

"¿Tienes calor?"

Asintió.

"Bueno, vuelvo en un momento"

Pero antes de que el animalillo hubiera cruzado la puerta, Sakura ya se había vuelto a dormir.

Xiaolang reía histérico sobre su cama. Por mucho que se le escuchara a carcajadas, fijándose en su mirada podías notar miedo y desesperación.

Se sentía atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, apenas escuchaba la voz de Long en su interior. Un torrente de sensaciones se manifestaban de un momento a otro en su cuerpo. Saltaba, gritaba, pegaba. Todo aquello en total descontrol. El mismo, buscando un par de corbatas se había amarrado a un costado de su cama, pero antes de eso había destrozado por completo su habitación, resquebrajó las paredes con sus puñetazos y patadas.

Estaba muy asustado.

Dejó de reír. Y se durmió.

Ielan entró cautelosamente, y le inyectó con rapidez un líquido transparente en el brazo.

"Cárguenlo con cuidado" Dijo a un par de hombres que desataban y se llevaban a el muchacho "Wei tu empaca toda la ropa de Xiaolang"

"¿A donde se dirigen, señora?"

"Primero a Londres, recogeremos a alguien, y luego... a Japón Wei"

**Hooola! I'am back!... y todo gracias a una amiguita, grax x la inspiración Cata! Tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo, así que no desesperen**

**Hablamos en poco tiempo**

**Bye**


	6. No queda otra opción

SOLO TE NECESITO A TI

"hablando"

**-hablando con voz interior**-

**pensando**

**No queda otra opción**

Yelan Li, consumía su tercera buena taza de té no con demasiado gusto. En un avión nada puede disfrutarse demasiado, no hay nada como el hogar, solo en él pueden darte lo que realmente necesitas, solo en tu hogar te conocen lo suficiente como para saber que es bueno para ti. Así había sido toda su vida. Y ella había aprendido aquello, siguiendo el al pie de la letra todas las enseñanzas y el legado de sus antepasados, ella se había creado con esa convicción: solo ella podía proporcionarle el bien estar a sus hijos, nadie más. Ella sabría manipular sus vidas, por muy fuerte que sonara aquello, y las guiaría por el camino correcto.

Y hasta ahora se sentía orgullosa de los hijos que había criado con tanto ahínco. Xiaolang era un buen muchacho, responsable, inteligente, observador, recatado, educado, sencillo y bueno. Siempre la había hecho sentirse muy orgullosa, y se complacía de cómo a sus 15 años, llevaba la vida que le correspondía.

Quizás en este momento las cosas no estaban desarrollándose correctamente, no todo estaba en su lugar. Empezando por su hijo, que ahora yacía amarrado y sedado en la parte posterior del avión. Pero todo tenía arreglo, esta locura temporal pronto se desvanecería y se reestablecería el orden correspondiente. Xiaolang volvería a su entrenamiento, orden, orden, orden.

Lo conseguiría con la ayuda que le había prestado el viejo Xuan. Antes de irse, había dicho lo siguiente con bastante apuro:

"_Señora Li, conozco a alguien que puede serle bastante útil en este caso, es una vieja amiga mía... aunque en realidad no sé si ha muerto... pero ella tenía una aprendiz, quien sabe como curar este tipo de enfermedades, es un arte milenario que no requiere de mucho tiempo, pero sí de mucho esfuerzo. Ella reside en Londres donde tiene su propio hospital para la comunidad mágica. No sé en realidad cómo se desempeña actualmente, pero es la única persona de confianza que puede ayudar a su hijo"_

"Galactea Carrienderfluumb"

Un nombre inventado, eso era más que seguro. Jamás había escuchado de ella, aunque el señor Xuan aseguraba que ella era muy discreta para sus asuntos y que prefería prescindir de el prestigio... algo bastante raro en alguien que decide llamarse **Galactea. **Pero en fin, era su única opción, de no ser así... bueno mejor no pensar en eso.

"Señora Li, ¿le retiro su taza?" era la azafata, se dio cuenta en ese momento, que su té estaba ya frío.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Londres, este viaje ya empieza a irritarme"

"Unos treinta minutos señora Li, ¿necesita algo más de mi?"

"Si, necesito que vaya a chequear el estado de Xiaolang Li, se encuentra en el último compartimiento de el avión, si está despierto debe informármelo inmediatamente y si está dormido... también"

"Perfecto señora Li" la azafata dio media vuelta, pero luego se detuvo y volteó nuevamente, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo "Ha sí, señora Li, también la Señorita Li Meiling me ha pedido informarle que no se preocupe por el alojamiento, ella ya se encargó de ese asunto, dice que va a quedarse con alguien de mucha confianza"

"Gracias, puede retirarse"

Meiling había partido tres horas antes que su tía para disponerlo todo en Londres, pero no se quedaría en el hotel con ella y con Xiaolang, excusándose con que tenía que informar a alguien más de esta situación. Algo había mencionado de una reencarnación. Ahora le preguntaría a Wei, quien seguramente entendería todo el alboroto de Meiling. Pero antes... ¿dónde estaba esa azafata? ¿Xiaolang había despertado?

En ese momento sintió un chillido desde el fondo del avion. No era difícil deducir de quién podía tratarse... ¿es que todo lo tenía que hacer ella? Orden! Orden! Orden!

_**Mientras en Japón**_

"Esto NO se va a quedar así! Si el monstruo no despierta en diez minutos, yo llamo a un doctor... no a una ambulancia!" Touya Kinomoto ¿Quién más? Por Dios que escándalo había armado en cuanto Kero y Tomoyo lo pusieron al corriente del estado de su hermana. No era para menos, pero un revoltijo así solo empeoraba las cosas. El asunto se debía llevar a acabo con muchísima discreción. Y casi todo estaba listo, las cosas no podían cambiar. Solo se le estaba informando a Touya del estado de su hermana por mera cortesía, ya todo estaba planeado.

"Touya por favor, tienes que entender que Sakura no despertará por ahora, es mejor que duerma y descanse, por que mañana va a ser un largo día. Ya esta todo listo, su ropa, sus cosas, las cartas, todo, incluso ya presenté excusas en la preparatoria. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta, pero no podemos llevarte debes quedarte para encubrir a Sakura frente a su padre" Tomoyo adoptó una actitud de súplica, estaba al borde de las lágrimas se sentía desahuciada.

"Y tú por favor entiéndeme a mi, de pronto me entero de que mi hermana tiene unos ataques que no parecen tener origen, luego de que está inconsciente, luego de que es un asunto que esta ligado con la mágia, y por último que se la llevan a Londres con un desconocido!" Touya gritaba y gesticulaba caminando a saltos de un lado para otro.

"No es un desconocido, es Eriol Hiraguizawa" Murmuró Tomoyo, aún así el moreno la escuchó.

"Peor aún! Ese mocoso siempre me dio mala espina... y ahora pretenden que ¨Finja¨ no saber nada, y mentirle a mi padre"

"Por favor... hazlo por ella"

"Por eso mismo es que no puedo permitir esto, Tomoyo"

"Entonces estarás permitiendo que Sakura muera!" Esta vez fue Kero quien hablo, con una furia poco común en él "¿Es que no entiendes cabeza hueca? Esto no se trata de quien puede o no salvar a Sakura, se trata de que solo una persona puede hacerlo, y si no la llevamos rápido ante ella... morirá ¿entiendes? Se le acabará la energía para vivir! Adios hermana! Adios amiga! Adios Sakura! Eres un cabeza hueca que esta pensando solo en sí mismo" tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió "Mañana Sakura SE VA, volverá en un par de días, y no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo! Ahora buenas noches, voy a cuidar a mi ama"

El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, se quedó con la boca abierta en medio de el living de su propia casa. Parece ser... que lo habían dejado sin palabras.

**Chip, está medio cortito, pero era para actualizar rápido antes de vacaciones, donde probablemente no pueda hacerlo... pero si dejan haaaaartos reveiws entonces puede ser que sii! Lleguemos a los 46 y prometo un capítulo nuevooooo.**

**¿Les gusta esta Yelan? ¿O es demasiado rígida? ...¿Mala?**

**Si sé, ni Sakura ni Xiaolang aparecieron directamente en este capitulo, pero estoy preparándome para el gran encuentro.**

**¿Quién es Galactea?**

**¿pedirá algo a cambio?**

**¿Qué le pasó a la azafata?**

**¿Xiaolang se puso pervertido, le dio un complejo Haposai?**

**¿Podre actualizar de nuevo?**

**¿Podran llegar a los 46 reveiws?**

**Bye!**


End file.
